Cities of Telluria
Unique States of Telluria Greenwood Greenwood is a most expansive place, naturally being it also has one of the largest cities in comparison to the other countries out and around. This place is home to many different races, all however ruled by the Greenwood Dominion. This being a central government, not exactly being corrupt, but not very-well run. With limited rights, more specifically to differing races, the humans preside a dominant control of the city-state. They are not a government wishing to rule more than what they already have, seeing the consequences first hand of having too much space but with little manpower (there being too much unpatrolled land) however they are not afraid to fight back against all things that threaten to take them down. The Greenwood Dominion is a government that tries to impose a sort of pseudo-liberty to its citizens. Alvan Alvan is a smaller area, however of the most with the most space between it as it can be seen as a dangerous place for those who do not know how to navigate it well. It is a country just west to Greenwood and is mostly populated by the Elves. Its city can be found lining the Ra Luth, a large bay which empties out into the Occidensil Sea. The Alvan Republic is a government which takes strongly against the war going on outside, and has remained neutral for the time it has waged. Conveniently being no one has either come to take the land anyway, considering the likeness it has given off to foreigners around. The people of Alvan are considered docile, at least for the most part given how a majority feel on entering the war or even supporting anyone on the matter. This isn't to say they're skilled however, perhaps not within that of actual battle, but in other arts such would be: Hunting, smithing, etc. Kingdoms of Telluria As with most other, less organized countries, there is a large presence of feudalism in this world as Telluria is in the midst of coming out of a decline of sorts (similar to the Middle Ages of our own time). Given this, these specific places are more so large estates notably found near the more advanced societies (Greenwood, Alvan). Morndrin A large mountain range found in the northern parts of Telluria, this is a range home to the dwarves. Though the mountain itself is otherwise unchanged aside from minor structures that would appear to be entrances into the extensive cities which Morndrin is composed of. On the inside, one can most notice that the mountain itself is hollowed out as to allow max capacity for the overpopulous amount of dwarves that live in this settlement. Not much is known of the area, but it is an industrious area constantly exporting minerals, resources, and war machines to the other nations (the best obviously kept for themselves). The culture of Morndrin is a bit strange, while most commonly characterized by a hardy people who are not afraid to fight, they are also known as intellectuals as other somewhat destructive individuals would be taken for. These dwarves are a force to be reckoned with, and one should watch the way they may act unless they want to get jumped by a bunch of small people. The Elysian League This is a group of small kingdoms ruled by Tengu, tightly knit like a woven blanket as can be said by scholars who observe these nations. The Elysian League is notably a most isolated bunch of individuals, and they have an aggressive tendency to outsiders who seem strange. This isn't to say they aren't docile any, they have a beautiful culture (oriental to an extent) and can at times be bery jovial. Those who actually leave their lands can sometimes be noted for being homesick, as the inner kingdoms portray a more utopic lifestyle as to mask what goes on in the real world. This also enforced with teachings of their sun-god named Ra, the pious individuals are most optimistic. If you could describe the Elysian League, it would probably be a dangerously bliss people.